


We'll get there someday Peter

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dad!Tony, Disney Movies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Social Anxiety, Son!Peter, Therapy, Tony Stark Has A Heart, kid!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: "It angered him. His son was not broken. No one would dare tell him otherwise"





	We'll get there someday Peter

Tony smiled, hugging his little boy to his chest swaying to the sound of sound of Winnie the Pooh and his friend's playing on the TV. Peter hummed, clutching to his father's chest.

They did this often, Tony coddling Peter as much as possible. Peter being his only real family, Peter relied on him just as much as he relied on Peter.

It's always been the two of them, ever since the day he was left to him. A DNA test, and a note signifying the death of his mother and her husband at the time.

Though Peter was his own kin, and he may have been frightened. But the scared baby had calmed the moment he saw Tony. Immediately shutting down all of Tony's fears.

He scooped the baby into his arms, surprising Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey. Holding him lovingly, a small smile on his face. From then on Peter stayed close.

They never were apart for long, especially with Peter being so shy. He couldn't be without Tony for long, or he'd cry helplessly. Peter wasn't particularly loud, they hadn't even realized the first few times the little boy had been crying at the loss of his father's presence.

Social Anxiety was what doctor's had told him, a seemingly odd diagnostic for a four-year-old. But it made sense, he couldn't stay in crowd's long without crying or hiding in his father's lapels.

Tony was always quick to remove Peter from the situation, sometimes rocking him back in forth in the bathroom or wherever gave them the most privacy. Rubbing circles on his back, whispering reassurances until Peter calmed or fell asleep.

Tony's heart ached often when Peter struggled this way, especially when he knew being a Stark meant lots of attention at all times.

Though he kept Peter as far away from the media as possible, Peter's well-being was what mattered, and he wouldn't let the damn paparazzi mentally scar his son.

He was already in therapy, well as much therapy a four-year-old could be in. It was mostly Peter being separated from his father, being forced to interact with either the doctor, Pepper, Happy, and even Rhodey.

After all this time Peter wasn't exactly comfortable with them, he tolerated them at best. But there was obvious fear and uncertainty during their interactions.

It never took long for those puppy dog eyes to well up with tears, Tony watching painfully through the glass as his son folded in on himself.

They tried to hold Tony back from rushing in to comfort him, the doctor trying desperately to explain it wouldn't help Peter in any way. That Peter needed to learn to go without him. Those sessions always broke his heart.

Peter always clung a little tighter when reunited, Tony reciprocating back tightly. Trying to make up for their time apart, even if he'd been watching the whole time. He'd grown used to his son's constant contact.

Whether it be Happy, Pepper or Rhodey they always came out with a frown, saddened Peter wasn't making the progress they hoped for.

A saddening litany of sob's falling from Peter's lips, "Daddy," over and over. His tiny hand's twisting into the fabric of Tony's shirt.

"Daddies here baby, I got you," he cooed, kissing the crown of his head. Rhodey peeked out sadly, Tony and him sharing a look.

Tony's gaze stating," Maybe next week," letting Rhodey reply with a weak some what hopeful smile. Rhodey then drove them home, Tony seated in the back with Peter to keep him at bay.

Once home Peter's stomach growled. Tony grabbing the animal crackers and milk to ease his hunger. Peter hugging his father's sleeves, carefully situated in his lap.

"Tony," Pepper spoke up, eyeing him with a serious look, a piece of paper held tightly in her hand. Tony looked away, not wanting to speak about Peter's lack of progress. Too many people gave him sympathetic looks, pitying his son's shyness.

Some even told him it was a simply a phase, and that Peter would grow out of it. Undermining that Peter did actually have these troubles and that he wasn't just acting out for attention.

But for now he was smiling happily as Peter fed him an animal cracker.

"Thank you, baby," Tony grinned, Peter returning the smile happily. Dunking his cookies in the milk, before returning his attention to the TV.

"Kitty," Peter murmured, watching as Alice looked up at the Chesire Cat in the tree above.

"Yeah baby that's kitty," Tony encouraged, Pepper still staring a hole into the side of his head.

Peter was actually very smart, he didn't talk much though. Then again some of the smartest men in history took awhile to speak. Hell Peter's first words weren't a single word at all. It was a sentence.

_"Daddy, can I have some juice?"_

_Tony's eyes widened, "Yes, baby you can!" He cheered, throwing Peter up and catching him, Peter now sitting snugly on his hip while he poured him some juice._

_"Thank you, daddy," Peter praised, sipping from his cup._

_"Welcome baby," Tony beamed and after that Peter was quiet. He never spoke much after that, and of course, when he did speak it was to Tony._

"Tony, please," Pepper urged. Tony nearly yelled but kept himself focused on Peter.

"Hey buddy, you think you'll be okay here for a few minutes? Watching kitty?" Tony asked Peter, the boy's eyes instantly went wide.

Setting his food on the table, before trying to make himself one with Tony's torso. Willing his father not to leave him alone, Tony sighing heavily before nodding into his son's hair.

Pepper gave up, walking from the room to leave the little family alone. Heels clicking angrily against the tiles.

"It's okay baby, I'm not going anywhere," Tony assured, though Peter didn't loosen his hold. Peter would be starting Pre-School rather soon, his therapist explaining it would be good for Peter.

It was the reason Pepper wanted to talk because she knew Tony was hesitant to enroll Peter and was trying to push it off until he wouldn't be able too.

Pepper sent off the enrollment papers, ensuring Peter's place in the school. Knowing if she didn't, the two would never be able to function without one another's presence.

\---  
It'd gone terribly, Tony had sobbed in the car. Hidden from the world behind the tinted windows, Peter looking over his shoulder as Pepper led him inside the school.

Teary eyed, "Daddy," falling from Peter's lips as the teacher smiled sympathetically. Dropping to her knee, "Hi sweetheart, don't worry I'm Mrs. Lane."

Pepper smiled, saying her goodbyes. Promising they'd pick him up soon, Peter nodded worriedly. Trembling afraid, a few other kid's had tried to befriend him.

After finding Peter didn't reciprocate well to their advances, they bullied him. Pushed him around, sent him fleeing into the corner in fear.

Mrs. Lane was forced to call home, Peter having a panic attack under the desk. Unable to breathe, sobbing for his father. The other students were forced out of the room for Tony to collect him because Peter had backed away violently when it was Pepper that tried to retrieve him.

"Hey, baby boy," Tony choked out, tears in his eyes as he saw his despaired son. Peter scrambled out from under the table straight into his father's arms.

"No school," He cried, his face pressed tightly to Tony's sternum. Nodding into his hair, Tony carried Peter out. Peter's tiny body still trembling.

The tears fell from behind Tony's shades. If Peter couldn't even handle being alone for school, what will he do when he has to go save the world?

He knew he was a busy man, Peter sat quietly in his lap throughout his meetings! Sometimes even during his presentations. Peter rested on his hip, face against his collarbone.

Tony was frustrated, he just wanted Peter to be okay. He didn't know what to do.

"I love you, baby," Tony whispered into his hair.

"Love you, daddy," Peter returned, letting his father tuck him into his car seat.

"How about when we get home we go watch kitty?" Tony prompted, but Peter shook his head no.

"Wanna see you fly!" He spoke up. Tony smiling wide, "Alright baby, you can watch me fly."

Tony showed him his suit, Peter looking up at him in awe. When Peter's eyes started to droop, Tony let his armor melt away before hugging him close.

Peter sleeping comfortably against his fathers arc reactor, the low light casting a faint glow on his sleeping face.

"Don't worry baby, we'll get there someday."

 


End file.
